


It's a Calling

by llaras



Category: Popslash, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Surprise encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the lovely <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://aw-lemongirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://aw-lemongirl.livejournal.com/">aw_lemongirl</a> who has made me do the impossible with her request. Hee. I was all, "Justin Timberlake?!?" But then a bunny hit and well, you know how it goes. Hope you like it, sweetie. Much love to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://finitejester37.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://finitejester37.livejournal.com/">finitejester37</a> for the speed beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's a Calling

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely [](http://aw-lemongirl.livejournal.com/profile)[aw_lemongirl](http://aw-lemongirl.livejournal.com/) who has made me do the impossible with her request. Hee. I was all, "Justin Timberlake?!?" But then a bunny hit and well, you know how it goes. Hope you like it, sweetie. Much love to [](http://finitejester37.livejournal.com/profile)[finitejester37](http://finitejester37.livejournal.com/) for the speed beta.

**It's a Calling**

Boring Hollywood party. It's always the same; everyone is all smiles and obviously fake; empty promises to call or do lunch are tossed around and forgotten in the next breath. It's agonizing and stupid, and unfortunately very necessary. Be seen, shake hands, make silly noises with your mouth for several hours. And then there's the inevitable lurch home and four glasses of wine on an empty stomach regret.

But Orlando's there. Sitting next to him, in fact. The sofa is one of those plush affairs that half swallows you as soon as you go near it, and his thigh is pressed up against Orlando's thigh and maybe he's had more than four glasses of wine. At least this time he has company he can stand.

Despite this, Sean can't help but moan a little, whether it's his stomach or the proximity of one Mr. Bloom, who smells delicious, by the way; Sean is suddenly overcome and needing to go, or stay, or something. He doesn't know.

Orlando leans close. "What's wrong? Do you want to go?"

"Maybe." Sean knows that Orlando is more than ready to go, he's been doing that jittery leg thing for half an hour now. He decides to call it a night. "Yes. Let's go, we've stayed more than long enough."

Sean takes a minute to get himself extracted fom the sofa and waits for Orlando, hand outstretched if he should need help. But Orlando is distracted by a flurry across the room and he catches a glimpse of what is causing the fuss. He gasps.

Sean looks over his shoulder and spies a rather good-looking young man who has been surrounded by at least half the woman in the room. "What? Who is it?"

Orlando turns red. "Someone I'd rather not see right now. Can we go?" He's turned away from the commotion and is looking for an exit, any way out of the noisy party which has gotten exponentially louder with the newest arrival.

They make it outside with a minimum of fuss, flag down a cab and start back to Sean's hotel. Orlando has gone quiet, but the fact that he's practically got Sean's shirt unbuttoned before they start moving makes Sean wonder what exactly is going on. Not that he minds, but he doesn't plan on being a stand-in for someone who is much younger and prettier than himself.

"Stop, Orlando." He pulls groping fingers away before he can change his mind. Orlando sighs and moves away, closing his eyes and pressing his face to the glass of the cab door. "What's this all about?"

Orlando is quiet for a moment. "It's far too embarrassing," he murmurs.

Sean's voice goes gentle. "What, lad, you know you can tell me anything." He pulls Orlando close, tries to soothe him with his hands and his voice. "I'm sure I've done far more embarrassing things than you could ever dream of."

Orlando laughs a little. "There was this concert. And I got free tickets and of course a backstage pass and god, I can't believe I'm telling you this." He turns towards Sean's shoulder and buries his face in Sean's jacket.

"It's okay." Sean glances up at the cabdriver who's turned on the radio. Some pop song starts playing and Sean winces. Orlando's shaking in his arms now and he has no idea what the fuck is going on, but either Orlando is having a meltdown or he's gone completely mad, because now he's laughing uncontrollably and none of it makes any sense. He's exasperated. "What? What, Orli?"

Orlando sneaks a look up at Sean, a mischievous grin has replaced the stricken one of just moments ago.

"Let's just say I have a penchant for really good dancers who look hot in leather pants and leave it at that, okay?" He laughs, hiccups, and then hides his face against Sean's shoulder again.

"Okay." Sean tries to reason it out. "So, you had a fling with a pop star, yeah? That's not so bad." He shrugs. "It happens."

"No," Orlando says with a groan. "You don't understand." He presses his cold hands up under Sean's shirt again and his warm mouth against Sean's throat. Both make him squirm. "It was worse than that."

"What? He didn't um," Sean tries to put it delicately. "He didn't _give_ you anything. Did he?"

"No." Orlando licks behind his ear. Then he laughs a little and warm breath tickles down Sean's neck, making him shiver.

Sean again glances up at the cabdriver, who is studiously examining the road. He looks at the signs on the freeway and is reassured that they are almost there; the next exit is theirs and the hotel is close by.

"Then what happened?" He's curious now, and relieved that Orlando is not visibly upset anymore. And judging by the sneaky hand that is sliding under his waistband, Orlando's moved on to a much more pleasant frame of mind.

Orlando laughs again, presses a quick kiss to the corner of Sean's mouth, and moves his other hand to Sean's chest. "Let's just say, hmmm." Fingers tweak a nipple. "Let's just say, the last thing a person wants to hear after giving someone, what I must say, was quite a spectacular blowjob." Another tweak and Orlando's other hand strokes down the length of Sean's cock. Sean groans and moves his hips up into the contact. "Is, 'Hey, do you want an autograph and what's your name again?'" He moves closer to Sean and presses against his thigh, showing just how aroused he is too. "It was quite a blow to my ego."

Sean can barely reply. He's far too distracted. "Mmmhmmm."

"It didn't help that he called me a week later, somehow got my number, god knows how, all apologetic. Someone must have told him who I was." He goes back to nuzzling Sean's ear. "I was mortified."

Sean starts to speak, but they are pulling up to the hotel and he's suddenly busy with American currency and making sure his clothes are mostly on and then he's pulled inside the lobby and into an elevator and all he can think is that he needs to remind Orlando that he is wanted and not just a fuck or a toy to be discarded. He pushes Orlando against the wall of the elevator, one ear alert for the sounds of the door opening, and proceeds to attack Orlando's mouth with gusto.

The elevator dings and he is tugging Orlando towards his suite, pass card already in hand. They barely make it inside before he's got Orlando's trousers unbuttoned and pulled down. He kneels down before Orlando and looks up, smiling at the glazed expression on Orlando's face. "Forget about him. He doesn't deserve you." And then he takes Orlando's cock in his mouth.

Orlando's voice wavers. "Who?"

Mission accomplished.


End file.
